


A Pretty RottenJoke Indeed

by Magyka13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, NSFW, Self-Harm, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magyka13/pseuds/Magyka13
Summary: A secret santa for the lovely Burlamacca aka Sassy_Babe





	A Pretty RottenJoke Indeed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sassy_Babe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Babe/gifts).



         “Hey, Razz can I tell you something?” Sans asks, fiddling with his phalanges as he stands in front of the other.

 

         “What is it, Sans?” Razz asks, looking the other up and down. What was Classic Sans of all the other Sans’ gathered at the party want with him of all monsters? Surely he would have found better company with Red or Blue, though then again those two were off on another date again.

 

         “W-well, I…uh…I wanted to tell you thatIloveyoupleasebemymate” Sans rushes out, Razz only barely able to catch what the normally calm skeleton blurted looking more nervous than his own brother when Slim told him he was dating a Papyrus whose name he couldn’t place at the moment.

 

         Razz, unable to believe his nonexistent ears, explodes into laughter. Sans flinches as he holds himself up with the wall seemingly curling into himself as Razz continues to giggle trying to stifle his laughter. “Y-you…There’s no…” Razz chokes through his laughter, Sans doesn’t hear Red and Blue’s rebuttal at Razz scolding the purple-clad skeleton.

 

         Sans shivers as he watches the marrow drip down his arms the only light in the small closet, he had hidden in being the softly glowing tears falling down his face. “What the hell was I thinking, telling him my feelings? Of course, someone like him wouldn’t like me, I don’t even like me.” Sans mumbles itching to reach for his blade and begin to carve into the scarred bone again.

 

Just thinking about his unrequited feelings had his thoughts spiraling downward even deeper, cutting into his psyche. Leaning back against the wall of the closet, Sans goes back to watching the marrow slowly drip from his arms onto the carpet, shadows closing in on the edges of his vision. ‘Maybe…maybe I shouldn’t’ve cut so deeply’ Sans ponders to himself as he nods off into unconsciousness.

 

“nnnnnnng” Sans groans as he slowly wakes up, blinking blearily as he ignites his eye lights looking around. He…was not in the small closet as before. In fact, he wasn’t even in his own room. Glancing to his left, he scrambles against the wall as he sees Razz sleeping in a chair next to the bed.

 

“H-how the-!” Sans whispers in alarm as he realizes that he’s in Razz’ room, with Razz apparently having fallen asleep watching him. ‘Wait, does that mean he saw?’ Sans thinks, finally noticing his bandaged arms muttering a soft curse.

 

“Sans?” comes a soft whisper from Razz, two things Sans would’ve never thought he’d think about anything the bold skeleton would sound like. Sans didn’t like how it made the other seem small, especially with how Razz is looking at him with a saddened frown. “So you finally woke up” Razz comments, pulling Sans from his thoughts.

 

“I-“ Sans begins to be cut off as Razz lunges at him, wrapping his arms around Sans’ bare chest careful around the scar spanning Sans’ rib cage.

 

“I almost lost you! When you had confessed earlier I had thought you had been put up to it! I didn’t realize you were being honest!” Razz sobs against Sans’ chest, shaking with the effort not to bop the pun-loving skeleton over the head.

 

“Wha?!” Sans manages, his words getting cut off as Razz kisses him fervently. “Y-you mean…you actually…?” Sans asks, dumbfounded as Razz nods.

 

“And I wish to show you exactly how much I do” Razz whispers, sending shivers up Sans’ spine as the slight rasp he’d come to love shows itself in Razz’s voice.

 

“So you’ll show me, yeah?” Sans asks, practically shivering against the wall as Razz levels him with a heated stare. “Then do it” Sans whispers back, just as heated feeling his magyk grow agitated the longer Razz levels him with that gaze of his.

 

Razz smirks, kissing him deeply, moving Sans from against the wall to laying on the bed and settling between Sans’ knees. “I’m going to show you alright,” Razz promises with a growl that sends arousal shooting straight down Sans’ spine his magyk forming a full lower ectobody with a soft pop.

 

“Oh, Sansey you’re already dripping” Razz purrs, slipping one phalange inside, smirking as Sans moans lowly arching against Razz’ hand. “You might not need much prepping at all at this rate” Razz groans out, wanting to slam into that delicious heat rather soon.

 

Sans’ only reply is to moan breathlessly as Razz adds a second followed shortly by a third, pressing against something deep within him that has Sans seeing stars. “nnnng! Razz!” Sans cries out, eye sockets opening back up to reveal hazy hearts.

 

“Nyehehe I think you’re ready” Razz purrs as he slides his phalanges out, licking up Sans’ juices moaning at the taste. “Such a good boy” Razz purrs lining himself up rubbing his hardened shaft against Sans’ dripping sex to further lubricate himself.

 

Razz utters a muffled curse as he slides in, gripping Sans’ conjured hips to assist despite being able to fully sheathe himself with minimal discomfort on Sans’ part. “So good” Razz mumbles, kissing Sans deeply as he begins to move swallowing the other’s loud moans.

 

Soon the room is filled with the sounds of their love-making, Razz savoring every noise he draws out of Sans chasing both their release. Sans comes hard with a shout, clenching around Razz who curses against Sans’ neck as he buries himself deep filling his mate to the brim.

 

“My my, you look so beautiful like this Sansey” Razz purrs, lifting the other up like he weighs nothing carrying him to the bathroom. Razz takes his time, cleaning Sans and himself off before clothing the other in the softest pajamas they own laying Sans in bed. “Goodnight Sans” Razz whispers as he pulls the other into his arms thankful that he had made it in time.


End file.
